Dark Side
by Shawokey
Summary: Naruto tidaklah seputih yang kau kira. Warning: Dark!Naruto, Narufemsasu, Canon, OOC.


**Dark Side**

 **By Shawokeu**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Canon, Dark!Naruto, Narufemsasu**

Naruto sudah hafal dengan perangai Sasuke. Dalam keadaan hampir mati sekalipun, anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha itu masih bisa mempertahankan keangkuhannya. Mata hitamnya masih memandang rendah orang lain dan terkadang bibirnya menyuarakan segala kesombongan yang dimilikinya. Sasuke mungkin terlihat superior tetapi di mata Naruto, Sasuke terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Sasuke dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari warna hitam. Jejaknya sebagai mantan ninja pelarian ditambah dengan bangkitnya rinnegan di mata kirinya sebagai simbol reinkarnasi dari Indra, membuatnya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Sasuke begitu hitam dan kelam di dalam dan ia tak segan-segan untuk meluapkannya. Naruto setuju dengan ucapan Itachi bahwa dibalik kekejaman Sasuke, ia tetaplah anak polos yang mudah dipengaruhi. Lihat saja ketika Sasuke dengan mudah dipengaruhi oleh kebencian dan dengan kebencian itulah Orochimaru, Tobi, dan Madara berhasil memperalatnya.

Naruto selalu berusaha menahan tawanya setiap mendengar bahwa dirinyalah kebalikan dari Sasuke. Ia dianggap sebagai perwujudan dari warna putih, cahaya bagi para shinobi, pahlawan, dan simbol kebajikan. Sungguh, baginya itu adalah lelucon terlucu sepanjang hidupnya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Uzumaki Naruto, baik Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, atau bahkan Jiraya sekalipun. Tidak juga Kyubi yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

Uzumaki Naruto tidaklah seputih yang mereka kira.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bertindak sesuai dengan kata hatinya, Naruto bertindak sebaliknya. Naruto adalah sosok yang licik dan manipulatif. Ia membuat orang-orang memandangnya sebagai ninja yang bodoh dan ceroboh yang kental dengan kepercayaan diri, kesetiakawanan, dan keberanian yang kemudian tumbuh menjadi shinobi terkuat. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui Uzumaki Naruto dan kisah perjuangannya.

Ya.. Semua mengenal satu sisi dari Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi tidak di sisi yang lain.

Naruto sangat lihai menyembunyikan sisi gelapnya. Ia dengan mudah menutup akses Kyubi ke dalam pikiran maupun ke hatinya. Tidaklah sulit untuk mengendalikan Kyubi dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya saat ini. Jika perlu, ia bisa menjadikan Kyubi sebagai hewan peliharannya. Perkara mudah mengingat ia memiliki aura dominan yang begitu kuat. Sudah lama aura dominannya meraung ingin keluar, tetapi Naruto masih menahannya. 'Ini belum waktunya. Masih beberapa hari lagi hingga Konoha berada di bawah kendaliku. Dan saat itu terjadi, maka aku dengan perlahan akan membuka topengku.'

Setidaknya mengendalikan aura dominan bukanlah perkara sulit, hanya saja ia begitu gatal ingin memperlihatkannya setiap bertemu Sasuke. Sasuke selalu ingin terlihat mendominasi padahal bagi Naruto hal itu malah membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti anak kecil dan karena itulah ia ingin sekali menunjukkan bagaimana cara mendominasi yang benar. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke saat ini. Berdiri angkuh di depannya dan menatapnya tajam. Aura Sasuke memang kuat, tetapi sekuat-kuatnya aura milik Sasuke tetap tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan aura miliknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berhadapan di lembah akhir. Sebelumnya, Naruto sempat tidak percaya ketika salah satu _bunshin_ Kakashi memberitahunya tentang Sasuke yang meminta izin untuk berkelana dan Kakashi sebagai Hokage Keenam telah menyetujuinya.

"Jujur saja aku sudah lelah untuk berhadapan denganmu lagi, Sasuke. Tidak bisakah kau menetap di Konoha? Aku sudah bosan dengan permainan kejar-kejaranmu yang seperti anak kecil," ujar Naruto dengan nada rendah.

Sasuke mendongak angkuh, "Kau lelah? Pulanglah dan berlatihlah! Bukankah kau ingin menjadi hokage?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh. "Aku memang ikut membantu saat perang, tetapi bukan berarti aku memaafkan Konoha. Aku sudah terlanjur muak dengan Konoha," lanjut Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri. Lagipula aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari Kakashi. Jika kau menghalangiku, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

Sasuke pikir, setelah ia mengatakan hal itu Naruto akan langsung menyerangnya. Tetapi respon Naruto sungguh tidak ia perkirakan. Ia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawanya benar-benar lepas membuat Sasuke menyernyit heran. 'Apa ada yang lucu dengan perkataanku tadi?' batin Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, brengsek?" teriak Sasuke merasa terhina.

"Tentu saja kau, _teme!_ Kau ternyata masih bisa sok hebat dengan sosokmu yang sekarang?" Naruto masih tertawa.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Kedua tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah 'berubah' terkadang masih membuat dirinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal mendapati kenyataan jika ternyata ia terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan? Hagoromo Otsutsuki lah yang membuka segel tak terlihat yang ditanamkan kepadanya. Segel itu ditanamkan oleh kakeknya karena khawatir dengan ramalan tentang akan adanya satu-satunya reinkarnasi Indra berjenis kelamin perempuan yang akan membawa perdamaian bersama dengan reinkarnasi Ashura. Sasuke tidak tahu detailnya, intinya segel itu difungsikan untuk melindunginya.

Inilah alasan lain mengapa Sasuke bersikeras ingin meninggalkan Konoha. Ia tidak mau orang-orang Konoha melihat sosoknya yang seperti ini. Sasuke yang memiliki harga diri tinggi tentu tak ingin terlihat begitu lemah dengan sosok tubuhnya yang baru. Walaupun sebenarnya perubahannya tersebut tidak mempengaruhi kemampuannya sebagai ninja. Kemampuannya masih sama seperti yang dulu.

Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menyerang. Ia meninju Naruto hingga Naruto terpental. Kemudian tanpa ampun ia menyerang Naruto yang belum siap dengan chidori. Sasuke hampir menyeringai senang sebelum ia akhirnya ia menyadari -

PLOP

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kayu. 'Sial,' Naruto menggunakan kawarimi no jutsu.

"Kau sepertinya sangat bersungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhku. Tetapi menggunakan chidori kepadaku, bukankah itu sungguh keterlaluan? Aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan jurus itu, _teme!_ " ujar Naruto yang berdiri cukup jauh di belakangnya. Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi membelakangi Naruto diam-diam mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan di mata kanannya. 'Aku akan menyerangnya dengan genjutsu setelah aku berbalik menghadapnya. Kita lihat apakah kau masih dapat tertawa setelah apa yang akan kulakukan nanti kepadamu,' batin Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto.

Deg.

Sret.

Hanya sedetik Sasuke menatap tepat di kedua mata Naruto dan tanpa sadar ia menunduk berusaha mengalihkan matanya. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih berwarna biru jernih. Tetapi entah kenapa...

Entah kenapa ia merasa takut.

'Mata itu masih sama, wajah itu masih sama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto menggunakan sage mode atau semacamnya. Hanya Naruto yang biasa...

Hanya Naruto yang biasa...

Dengan bibirnya yang membentuk seringaian kecil yang memuakkan...

Tetapi mengapa bisa terlihat begitu berbeda?

Mengapa bisa terlihat begitu menakutkan?'

"Mengapa Sasuke? Mengapa kau menunduk? Dimana kepongahanmu?" ejek Naruto sambil melangkah menuju Sasuke yang berdiri kaku. Kedua kaki Sasuke ingin mundur setiap mendengar langkah Naruto yang semakin mendekat. Tetapi harga diri menahannya. Ia merasa kalah jika mengambil langkah mundur.

'Tidak! Aku tidak akan kalah. Apalagi kalah dari si _Dobe_ itu!' batinnya.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke menyerang Naruto. Naruto menghindar, kemudian Sasuke langsung menarik pedangnya dan melakukan serangan langsung kepada Naruto tetapi Naruto bisa langsung menepisnya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak ketika ia merasa aura Naruto semakin berat. Kakinya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Ia berlutut dengan posisi tangan bertopang pada pedang yang tertancap di tanah.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau sudah menyerah?" tantang Naruto. Sasuke ingin melawan, tetapi kedua tangannya sudah gemetaran. Ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Sasuke benci dengan keadaannya saat itu. Ia terlihat begitu lemah.

Dengan posisi masih berdiri, Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar mendongak. Naruto begitu menyukai mata Sasuke yang begitu unik dan memikat. Mangekyou sharingan dan rinnegan yang menatapnya tajam tetapi tersirat kerapuhan di sana.

"Mengapa?" gumam Sasuke dengan nada bergetar.

"Mengapa kau ingin sekali aku tetap di Konoha, Naruto? Aku ingin menjalani hidupku dengan tenang dan ketenangan itu tak bisa kudapatkan di Konoha."

Tangan kiri Naruto menyibak poni Sasuke membuat Naruto bisa melihat wajah cantik Sasuke dengan jelas. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah terobsesi dengan sahabatnya. Ia ingin Sasuke selalu di sampingnya.

"Naru-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu," pengakuan Naruto membuat Sasuke terkejut.

Naruto membungkuk agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Sasuke. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke yang cantik, "Aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kupikir orientasi seksualku telah menyimpang karenamu. Untunglah Gua Ryuzetsu menjawab semuanya. Kau adalah seorang perempuan dan memang ditakdirkan menjalin ikatan bersamaku."

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

Naruto tidak tahu harus berekpresi seperti apa ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya. Mereka hampir sampai di pusat gua, tetapi secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berteriak kesakitan, kabut di sekeliling mereka menebal, dan kemudian setelah kabut mulai hilang, Naruto mendapati Sasuke telah berubah menjadi err... perempuan? Sasuke pun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

Saat itu tim 7 sedang menjalankan misi untuk mengambil gulungan di sebuah gua suci bernama Ryozetsu. Mereka dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok karena gua tersebut memiliki 2 jalan masuk. Tim pertama adalah Kakashi dan Sakura dan tim kedua adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebelum masuk, mereka berempat telah dibekali informasi oleh penduduk setempat jika gua yang akan mereka masuki bukanlah gua sembarangan. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diingat terkait gua Ryozetsu.

Pertama, gua Ryozetsu adalah tempat yang suci dan sakral. Pada zaman dahulu, gua tersebut digunakan untuk bersemedi dan tempat pelatihan para biksu. Karena kesuciannya, kekuatan di dalam gua membuat orang yang memasukinya tidak dapat mengatakan kebohongan. Karena itulah gua Ryozetsu masih digunakan sebagai tempat penebusan dosa. Kedua, apabila orang yang memasuki gua terikat oleh segel, maka secara otomatis segel itu akan terbuka. _Bunshin_ dan penyamaranpun tidak dapat dilakukan. Kekuatan di dalam gua berusaha menunjukkan bahwa yang boleh memasukinya adalah orang-orang yang apa adanya dan tidak memiliki niat buruk.

Okelah, Naruto sudah siap dengan segala rintangan yang akan diterimanya baik genjutsu atau jebakan apapun. Rintangan seperti itu pasti ada, apalagi gua sakral seperti Ryozetsu. Tetapi mendapati Sasuke dalam sosok perempuan benar-benar di luar nalarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke pun sama bingungnya.

Naruto tiba-tiba teringat poin ke-2 tentang segel, "Jangan-jangan kau perempuan, Teme? Mungkin ada orang yang menyegelmu menjadi laki-"

PLAK!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengatakan itu lagi!" ancam Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang kemudian mondar mandir kebingungan. 'Sungguh tidak Uchiha sekali,' batin Naruto.

'Tetapi ini adalah hal yang menarik. Ada kemungkinan jika Sasuke adalah seorang perempuan. Bahkan untuk ukuran laki-laki, Sasuke masih terlalu cantik. Lagipula jika ternyata Sasuke adalah perempuan, berarti orientasi seksualku masih normal. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega karena orang yang kusuka bukanlah seorang laki-laki. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini setelah misi sele-'

"Jangan pernah kau mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini!" Naruto terkejut. Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukan hal itu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi, Naruto! Jangan berakting sok polos dan menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang bodoh!"

Naruto tak membantah. Teringat dengan poin pertama, ia tak bisa berbohong. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?" Naruto yakin Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya. Sudah sejak lama Sasuke memperhatikannya diam-diam, memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelisik.

"Kau memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda. Sisi pertamamu adalah kau yang seperti biasa, ceria, hangat, tetapi kau tidak bodoh. Dan yang kedua adalah sisi yang tidak pernah kau perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Sisi yang gelap dan errr-menarik," Naruto menahan senyumannya. Ia yakin sebenarnya Sasuke berusaha menahan agar kata 'menarik' tidak terucap, tetapi kekuatan gua yang mereka tempati telah membuat Sasuke mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir jika aku memiliki dua sisi yang berbeda, Sasuke? Setiap orang memiliki sifat baik dan buruk di dalam hatinya. Begitu juga aku. Hari ini aku bisa bersikap baik, tetapi di hari lain aku bertingkah menyebalkan. Apakah itu dua sisi yang kau maksud?"

Sasuke sadar Naruto sedang menguji dan mempermainkannya. Tetapi Sasuke sudah penasaran setengah mati terkait asumsi-asumsi liar di otaknya tentang Naruto. Ia butuh jawaban. Dan baginya saat itu adalah saat terbaik untuk mendapatkannya.

"Setiap ninja memiliki satu warna chakra, hangat atau dingin yang itu tergantung pada kepribadian ninja tersebut. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Ran _sensei_ yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk merasakan warna chakra. Aku bertanya apa warna chakraku, dan dia menjawab dingin. Kemudian aku bertanya warna chakramu, dan dia menjawab hangat.

Aku menanyakan hal yang sama kepada jounin-jounin yang lain tentang warna chakramu dan jawaban mereka adalah sama. Tetapi Naruto... Entah mengapa aku merasakan bahwa kau memiliki dua warna chakra sekaligus."

"Kau bisa merasakan warna chakraku?" tanya Naruto sangsi. Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Aku pun tak tahu mengapa aku hanya bisa merasakan warna chakramu."

"Kau tak bisa merasakan warna chakra ninja selain aku?"

"Ya. Aku pun tak tahu warna chakraku sendiri."

Ninja yang bisa merasakan warna chakra memang jarang. Di Konoha hanya segelintir orang yang dianugerahi kemampuan itu. Mereka biasanya tergabung dalam Divisi Penelitian Konoha. Fakta itulah yang membuat Naruto tak mudah mempercayai apa kata Sasuke. Tetapi bukankah kebohongan tidak bisa diucapkan jika berada di dalam gua? Apakah Sasuke mengucapkan kebenaran?

"Sasuke, apa warna chakraku saat ini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Seringai manis tercetak di bibir Sasuke. Tangan kanan Sasuke menyentuh bahu kiri Naruto, "Di sisi ini, aku merasa dingin." Kemudian tangan kiri Sasuke menyentuh bahu kanan Naruto, "Dan di sisi ini, aku merasa hangat. Benarkan, Naruto?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Ia memang sengaja membuat sebagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan warna chakra dingin dan sebagian tubuhnya yang lain dengan warna chakra hangat. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh ninja lain. Dan anehnya Sasuke mengetahuinya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya. Tetapi aku benarkan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang melihat Sasuke terlihat antusias terhadapnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyembunyikan warna chakra dinginmu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku menekannya dengan segel. Tetapi kau... Kau masih bisa melihatnya." Naruto menatap Sasuke teduh. 'Apakah ini tanda bahwa kau ditakdirkan bersamaku, Sasu? Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku merasa sudah terikat padamu. Apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?' batin Naruto.

"Naruto. Jelaskan semua kepadaku tentang kedua sisimu itu!"  
Naruto mengangguk.

"Seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, aku memiliki dua sisi. Sisi pertama adalah apa yang kau lihat sehari-hari. Perlu kau ketahui jika aku melakukan semua itu dengan tulus. Bercengkerama dengan teman-teman, melakukan misi bersama tim 7, dan kegiatan-kegiatanku yang lain. Aku menghormati dan menyayangi Tsunade _baachan,_ _erro sennin_ , Kakashi _sensei_ , Iruka _sensei_ , dan semua orang-orang di sekitarku. Walaupun tidak jarang aku menggunakan sisi ini untuk mencapai tujuanku. Bukan hal sulit untuk memanipulasi pikiran orang lain, membujuk mereka agar mau melakukan apa yang kusuruh," Naruto nyengir.

"Dan sisi yang kedua adalah sisi yang tidak pernah kuperlihatkan. Aku memang tidak bodoh dan kuakui cukup licik. Sangat menyenangkan melihat mereka menganggapku ninja bodoh, konyol, dan serampangan. Dengan ini pun aku bisa melihat mana yang tulus menerimaku dan mana yang hanya berpura-pura. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah permainanku dan aku akan menang jika apa yang menjadi tujuanku dapat terwujud sesuai rencana yang telah aku susun."

Sasuke mau tidak mau harus mengakui jika ia sangat tertarik dengan Naruto. Kedua sisi Naruto begitu menakjubkan baginya.

"Naruto, apa kau memiliki dua kepribadian?"

"Tidak. Hanya ada satu. Satu kepribadian yang memiliki dua sisi."

Naruto memerangkap tubuh Sasuke ke dinding gua, "Sepertinya kau tertarik padaku, Uchiha," Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari Naruto.

"Sisi mana yang membuatmu tertarik?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Tanpa bisa dicegah bibirnya menjawab, "Aku menyukai kedua sisimu, Naruto. Kau... Luar biasa," Mata Sasuke terbelalak karena tak menyangka bibirnya akan mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya sangat memalukan.

Naruto terlihat puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Baiklah. Kita keluar gua sekarang. Biarlah Kakashi sensei dan Sakura yang menyelesaikan misi ini. Aku yakin segel mu akan menutup dan kau akan menjadi laki-laki ketika kita keluar dari gua. Aku tak ingin mereka melihat sosokmu yang sekarang." Sasuke tak protes. Sasuke pun tak ingin Kakashi dan Sakura melihatnya dengan tubuh perempuan.

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

"Sejak saat itu aku yakin bahwa aku dan kau memang memiliki ikatan khusus sebagai seorang kekasih,"Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dalam.

"Dan aku yakin kau pun merasakan hal yang sama, Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam. Sasuke akui, Naruto adalah sosok yang penting baginya. Setiap bersama Naruto, ia bisa bersikap apa adanya, mengeluarkan sifat aslinya yang kadang cerewet dan bahkan secara terang-terangan menggantungkan dirinya pada Naruto - _sifat yang tidak mungkin ia keluarkan kepada orang lain._ Jantungnya pun selalu berdetak lebih cepat setiap bersama Naruto dan terkadang memilih diam untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya. Naruto adalah rumahnya, tempat ia pulang. Tetapi apabila bersama Naruto, maka ia harus tinggal di Konoha sedangkan ia merasa tidak sanggup jika setiap hari harus bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak menerimanya.

'Lagipula, Naruto lebih pantas dengan perempuan lain. Perempuan Hyuga itu misalnya, daripada denganku si mantan ninja pelarian,' batin Sasuke meyakinkan diri.

'Dia akan menjadi Hokage. Tidak mungkin kan jika pasangannya adalah mantan narapidana?' tambahnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Kau ikut kembali ke Konoha bersamaku, kan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya mengelus rambut Sasuke. Sasuke tahu dibalik senyuman itu, Naruto sudah diujung kesabarannya. Bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan Konoha dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil membawanya kembali dan kini ia malah ingin memulai permainan kejar-kejaran itu lagi.

"A-aku tidak bisa, Naruto. Aku-"

Naruto berdiri, menjambak rambut kuningnya frustasi. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Naruto karena ia yakin saat itu Naruto sangat marah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Apakah kau masih ingin membunuh para kage?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan matanya tertuju pada pahatan wajah Hashirama Senju. Sasuke menggeleng, tak menyadari jika Naruto sedang tidak menatapnya. Sasuke sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk membunuh para kage. Hanya saja setiap mengingat pengorbanan Itachi, ia merasa sesak.

"Jika itu memang yang ingin kau lakukan, aku bisa membantumu," ujar Naruto enteng, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke yang tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sasuke bisa melihat kesungguhan di wajah Naruto ketika mengatakan itu.

"Mengapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut, Sasuke? Aku bisa membunuh para kage dengan mudah. Kau bahkan tidak perlu turun tangan dan aku jamin kau tidak akan disalahkan," tambah Naruto sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto.

Sasuke tahu dengan sisi gelap Naruto dan ia menyukainya. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyangka jika sisi gelap Naruto semengerikan ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

Zrrrttttt...

Sasuke terkejut ketika ia merasakan cakra seseorang di sekitar semak-semak. Ia menatap Naruto yang masih mengoceh dan berusaha memberi kode untuk diam. Tetapi Naruto tidak menghiraukan.

"Aku akan membuat kau dan mantan tim mu mempunyai alibi ketika aku membunuh mereka. Ehm.. Enaknya mereka dibunuh dimana dan dengan cara yang seperti apa ya Sasuke?"

"Naru-"

"-aku sudah haus ingin membunuh seseorang, Sasu. Akhir-akhir ini Kakashi _sensei_ hanya memberiku misi yang mudah. Untunglah saat ini aku bisa melampiaskan hasrat ingin membunuhku."

'Melampiaskan hasrat membunuh katanya? Jangan-jangan Naruto...'

"Kau yang dibalik pohon, keluarlah!" teriak Naruto dengan lantang.

Seorang ninja bertopeng anbu datang dari balik semak. Ia berjalan tenang menuju Naruto yang semangat melambai kepadanya dengan ekspresi wajah kekanakan seperti bocah. Sang anbu sungguh tidak menyangka jika ninja kekanakan tersebut adalah sosok yang sama dengan ninja yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu membunuh para kage beberapa waktu lalu.

"Selamat siang, Uzumaki Naruto- _san_ ," sapa si ninja anbu berusaha bertindak biasa yang dibalas dengan cengiran dari Naruto, "Selamat siang juga, anbu- _san._ Enaknya aku memanggilmu dengan nama apa? Jika aku bertanya siapa namamu pasti kau akan memberi nama palsumu," ujar Naruto.

Ekspresi sang anbu mengeras di balik topengnya. 'Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar mengerikan.'

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Kei."

Naruto menjabat tangan Kei, "Salam kenal Kei- _san._ Ehm, kalau boleh tahu, apakah Kei- _san_ tadi sedang menguping pembicaraan kami? Apakah ini adalah bagian dari misi dari Tsunade _baachan_ untuk membawa Sasuke kembali?" tanya Naruto sok polos. Sasuke khawatir kepada anbu bernama Kei itu, ia merasa Naruto akan melakukan hal buruk pada Kei.

Untuk sesaat, Kei hanya diam. Berpikir apakah ia harus meladeni permainan dari Naruto atau memilih melarikan diri. Tetapi sepertinya melarikan diri adalah hal yang cukup sulit dan bahkan mustahil untuk dilakukan. Melarikan diri sama dengan mengibarkan bendera perang kepada Naruto karena Naruto pasti tidak mungkin melepaskannya.

Ia akan meladeni permainan Naruto, lagipula ia sudah mengirim anjing kuchiyose nya untuk meminta bantuan. Hal yang dapat ia lakukan saat itu adalah mengulur-ulur waktu sampai bantuan datang.

"Aku melihat kau terburu-buru keluar gerbang dan kupikir aku nanti bisa membantumu jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Jadi aku mengikutimu."

"Dan kau mengupingku?" kali ini nada dan aura Naruto berubah berat menatap Kei tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa yang kau dengar?" tanya Naruto kemudian. Sama seperti Sasuke, Kei pun merasa sesak ketika aura dominan Naruto menguar. Kei berusaha menepis pikirannya tentang kemungkinan ia akan mati di tangan Naruto saat itu juga.

"Aku mendengar semua, termasuk tawaranmu kepada Uchiha Sasuke untuk membunuh para kage," jawab Kei berusaha tenang. Tangannya di balik jubah sudah membentuk segel, berjaga-jaga jika Naruto menyerangnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memberitahu Kakashi _sensei_?" tanya Naruto dengan nada mencela. Kei pun tahu apa alasan Naruto mencelanya. Ia tidak memiliki bukti. Jika ia langsung memberi tahu Hokage Keenam datas apa yang didengarnya tanpa adanya bukti maupun saksi, ia yakin sang Hokage tidak akan percaya. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, Kei pun masih berpikir jika Uzumaki Naruto di depannya bukanlah Uzumaki Naruto yang asli.

"Hokage Keenam mungkin tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku dengar beberapa waktu lalu. Tetapi aku bisa memberi bukti dengan cara lain. Aku bisa meminta bantuan dari Klan Yamanaka untuk melihat ingatanku."

"Begitukah menurutmu?" tanya Naruto. Kei tidak menjawab.

"Entahlah, aku merasa bahwa Kakashi _sensei_ tidak akan percaya dengan shinobi rendahan sepertimu. Statusmu hanyalah anbu, sama seperti pesuruh-pesuruh Kakashi _sensei_ yang lain. Sedangkan aku adalah sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya. Bahkan jika aku membunuh Raikage di hadapannya, aku yakin Kakashi _sensei_ masih berusaha menolak untuk mempercayainya.

Kau memang pesuruh yang memiliki jabatan tinggi, tetapi kau hanya mendapatkan kepercayaan di Konoha, berbeda denganku yang sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari shinobi-shinobi lain di dunia. Kau pikir mereka akan percaya omonganmu?"

PRANG!

Kei menyerang Naruto. Kei sudah tidak tahan dengan celaan Naruto ditambah dengan seringai menyebalkan yang ditujukan padanya.

PRANG!

"Kali ini serangan datang dari Sasuke yang dimaksudkan untuk memisahkan Kei dan Naruto.

"Cukup Naruto! Jika kau membunuhnya kau bisa mendapatkan masalah besar!"

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Sasuke- _san._ Yang akan terbunuh dalam pertarungan ini adalah sang Pahlawan Shinobi dengan topeng kemunafikannya!" ujar Kei menatap Naruto tajam yang dibalas dengan tatapan mencela.

"Darimana kau bisa seyakin itu padahal beberapa saat lalu kau mengirimkan seekor anjing kecil untuk meminta bantuan ke Konoha?"

Kei terkejut mendengarnya. 'Jadi dia tahu?'

"Dia anjing kecil yang manis. Tapi sayangnya memiliki majikan tidak berguna sepertimu, jadi pada akhirnya _bunshin_ ku membunuhnya. Tenang saja, bangkainya sudah kulempar kepada anjing liar di hutan, kau tidak perlu susah-susah untuk menguburkannya."

"SIALAN KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Dan pertarungan pun tidak bisa dihindari.

Sasuke diam tak melakukan apapun. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ia harus membantu Kei atau setidaknya menghentikan Naruto. Tetapi jika ia melakukan itu, bukankah Kei bisa membocorkan semuanya kepada Tsunade? Sedikit banyak hal itu pasti akan berpengaruh pada Naruto. Sedangkan jika Naruto membunuh Kei, maka tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya yang tahu watak Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam. Melihat pertarungan Naruto dan Kei walaupun ia yakin seratus persen jika Naruto lah yang akan menang.

DUAK!

Kei merasa tubuhnya remuk setelah mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Naruto. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak, berbicara pun sudah tak sanggup. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika salah satu kaki Naruto menginjak dadanya.

"Sejak keluar dari gerbang Konoha, aku tahu kau mengikutiku. Kemampuanmu menghilangkan hawa keberadaan dan menyembunyikan cakra mu memang luar biasa. Kau adalah penyusup yang hebat. Tetapi hari ini kau melakukan 2 kesalahan fatal. Pertama, dengan kau memanggil kuchiyose maka cakra yang kau sembunyikan dapat dirasakan oleh ninja dengan level tinggi seperti Sasuke. Walaupun aku yakin kau sudah berusaha menekan cakramu. Kedua, kau berurusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Beberapa hari lagi aku akan dilantik menjadi hokage ketujuh. Dan untuk mengapresiasi kerja kerasmu selama ini, aku akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhirmu sebelum kau kirim ke neraka. Katakan saja! Kau tak perlu sungkan."

Naruto semakin kesal ketika tak ada jawaban. Naruto menginjak dada Kei semakin kuat membuat Kei merintih, "Katakan apa maumu?"

Tiba-tiba-

JLEB.

Naruto menatap heran Sasuke yang menghunuskan pedang ke dada Kei dan hampir mengenai kakinya.

"Kenapa kau menghunuskan pedangmu tepat di jantungnya, Sasu-"

"Kau gila, Naruto! Kau menyiksanya! Kau sedang kesal dan menjadikannya pelampiasan!"

"Kau tahu aku sedang kesal dan kau malah mengakhiri permainanku-"

BUAG!

Sasuke meninju keras Naruto. Ia memang menyukai kedua sisi Naruto, tetapi tidak seperti ini. Sisi gelap Naruto terlalu gila.

"Ayo kita bermain," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba membuat Naruto yang sedang mengelus pipi menyernyit heran

"Nama permainan ini adalah 'Siapa yang kalah akan mengikuti yang menang'. Kita akan bertarung disini. Jika aku kalah, maka aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Konoha tetapi jika kau yang kalah, maka kau harus ikut bersamaku pergi."

"Kau ingin membawaku pergi padahal beberapa hari lagi aku akan dilantik menjadi hokage?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia tahu permainan yang ia tawarkan bukan hanya mempertaruhkan takdirnya, tetapi juga takdir Naruto. Tetapi dengan keadaan Naruto saat itu, ia tak yakin bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Naruto tidak boleh sendiri. Naruto harus dikendalikan dan Sasuke yakin yang dapat mengendalikan Naruto hanyalah dirinya. Sasuke tidak berniat kalah dalam permainan yang ia buat, 'Aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk menang.'

Tiba-tiba aura dominan Naruto sepenuhnya hilang, "Tentu aku harus bersikap adil kan, Sasuke. Kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak jika aku terus mengeluarkan auraku."

Sasuke menggeram marah. 'Sialan, dia menghinaku.'

"MULAI."

* * *

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hampir 2 jam mereka bertarung. Durasi yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama, tetapi cukup melelahkan karena Sasuke begitu agresif melakukan serangan. Bahkan di menit-menit awal, ia sudah mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan.

Walaupun dengan tubuh perempuan, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Tidak ada yang berubah, termasuk masalah stamina. Bertarung satu hari penuh pun bukanlah hal mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Naruto sendiri sudah mendapatkan lebam di wajah, ninjutsu Sasuke sudah banyak yang mengenainya, dan ia sempat terkena genjutsu. Hatinya bertekad untuk tidak lagi merasakan kengerian terperangkap ke dalam genjutsu Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke juga mengalami luka-luka walaupun tetapi tidak separah Naruto. Naruto masih belum terbiasa bertarung dengan sosok baru Sasuke. Entahlah, ia terkadang merasa tidak tega untuk melancarkan serangan-serangan mematikan ke arah Sasuke yang berwujud perempuan. Dan sepertinya Sasuke mengambil keuntungan dari itu.

Naruto tahu pertarungannya dengan Sasuke harus segera diakhiri. Pada hari itu juga, ada pertemuan lima kage di Konoha. Setidaknya ia harus bertemu para kage untuk sekadar bertegur sapa sebelum mereka kembali ke desa masing-masing. 'Bukankah itu hal yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pahlawan shinobi dan calon hokage?' pikirnya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Pertarungan hari ini cukup sampai disini," ujar Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ada hal penting yang harus segera kulakukan. Bertarung denganmu memang menyenangkan tetapi untuk hari ini aku pikir sudah cukup. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain waktu."

Sasuke tak bisa menyimpulkan maksud Naruto, 'Dia merelakan aku pergi atau bagaimana?' pikir Sasuke bingung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi dan silakan kau kembali ke Konoha. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti dan melanjutkan pertarungan tadi. Selamat tinggal!" pamit Sasuke dengan nada tak yakin.

Sasuke hampir berbalik pergi sebelum lagi-lagi ia merasakan sensasi mengerikan dari Naruto. Aura dominan Naruto berkelebat keluar. Kali ini lebih hitam dan pekat. Sasuke berusaha tetap berdiri. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah puas Naruto melihat dirinya terlihat lemah.

"Aku belum menyerah, Sasuke. Bukankah aku sudah menekankan hal itu?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menatap Sasuke remeh dan tentu saja membuat harga dirinya terluka. 'Aku adalah seorang Uchiha dan reinkarnasi Indra. Aku adalah sosok penting dibalik kemenangan dalam perang dunia keempat. Berani-beraninya Naruto memandangku seperti sampah!' batin Sasuke tak terima.

"Aku yakin kau berpikir bahwa kekuatanmu berada satu level denganku dan bahkan bisa mengalahkanku. Mungkin iya jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku yang biasa. Tetapi perlu kau ketahui Sasuke, aku jauh lebih hebat dari apa yang kau pikir."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku sudah banyak menguasai jurus ninja level tinggi, termasuk jurus-jurus ninja terlarang. Aku memasang penangkal di bagian barat hutan Konoha sebagai tempatku berlatih agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Apa kau pernah mendengar beberapa ninja Konoha hilang secara misterius, Sasuke?"

Sasuke harap dugaan yang terlintas di pikirannya bukanlah kebenaran, "Kaukah yang melakukannya?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku hanya mengajak mereka berlatih dan terkadang mencoba jurus-jurus baruku kepada mereka. Tak kusangka mereka mati. Tetapi aku yakin mereka mati dengan bangga. Bukankah menbantu berlatih sang pahlawan shinobi adalah suatu kehormatan?" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Apalagi Naruto terlihat tidak merasa bersalah "Kau gila, Naruto! Apa tak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu kalau apa yang kau lakukan adalah salah?"

"Aku mempelajari jurus terlarang untuk kepentingan dunia juga, Sasuke. Aku tidak akan menggunakan jurus itu sembarangan. Ya.. Berjaga-jaga jika suatu hari akan ada Madara kedua," ujar Naruto dengan nada memuakkan.

"Madara kedua katamu! Kaulah ninja yang paling berpotensi menjadi Madara kedua, Naruto. Kau licik! Kau-"

"Ya. Aku bisa menjadi seperti Madara jika aku mau. Kebencian adalah cara Madara untuk menggerakkan seseorang agar mau bersekutu dengannya sedangkan aku bisa menarik seseorang untuk berada di pihakku dengan menyentuh sisi kebaikan mereka. Rencana setelah aku menguasai Konoha sudah tertata dengan baik di pikiranku dan kau harus berada di sisiku untuk mendukungku. Jika kau meninggalkan Konoha, aku tidak akan menahan diri melakukan hal-hal kejam yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranmu," ancam Naruto.

'Dengan inikah Naruto akan mengikatnya?'

Deg.

Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sasuke. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan Naruto mengendus dan menciumi lehernya. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, _u-usuratonkachi_ ," geram Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mengendus aroma Sasuke yang baginya begitu manis dan memabukkan.

"Naru-"

"Aku akan membawamu ke Konoha dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

"Sialan. Kau bedebah licik-"

"Ssst."

Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ibu jari Naruto mengelus bibir kenyal Sasuke yang tampak menggoda di matanya, "Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika bibir yang sering mengumpatiku ternyata begitu indah dan menggairahkan."

Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke dan kemudian mencium bibirnya, menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Sasuke bergantian sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam. Aura dominan Naruto yang ikut menyelimutinya membuatnya tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Jika saja Naruto tak menopangnya, mungkin ia akan jatuh. Di sela-sela menciumnya, Sasuke mendengar Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu. Entah jutsu atau mantra tertentu, Sasuke tak tahu. Ia berharap apa sedang dilakukan Naruto tidak memberikan dampak buruk kepadanya.

Akhirnya Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke lagi dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu, "Kau akan kembali ke Konoha bersamaku dan kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu menjadi pendampingku. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan kehidupanmu di Konoha, Sasuke. Kakashi _sensei,_ Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan teman-teman lain pasti menerimamu. Mereka adalah orang-orang baik. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Mungkin akan ada beberapa warga desa yang belum bisa menerimamu, abaikan saja mereka! Ingatlah jika kau memiliki aku dan teman-teman lainnya.

Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu di Konoha dengan baik. Tetapi apabila ternyata di dalam otakmu masih terpikirkan untuk melarikan diri, sebaiknya kau buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

Aku sudah memberimu segel. Segel yang kuat dan mengikat dirimu begitu dalam. Kau tidak bisa menghindar, Sasuke ku. Segel itu akan membuatmu tunduk dan mematuhi segala perintahku. Bahkan jika aku memerintahmu untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri, kau pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Tenang saja. Kau bisa menjalani hidupmu seperti biasa. Aku hanya akan menggunakan kekuatan segel itu saat kau melewati batasmu. Jika kau menjadi ninja yang baik, maka kau tidak perlu merasakan bagaimana kau harus hidup di bawah kendali orang lain."

Sasuke menggeram marah. "K-kau! Kau bajingan, Naruto! Jangan harap kau bisa memerintahku! Aku bukan anjingmu,sialan!" Sasuke berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto tetapi ia tak mampu.

"Benarkah itu? Apakah kau bisa lepas dariku, anjing kecilku yang manis? Bagaimana kalau kita coba sekarang?"

Tangan Naruto membentuk segel di belakang punggung Sasuke, "Perintah pertamaku adalah balas pelukanku dan katakan jika kau kalah dan bersedia menjadi anjingku untuk selamanya!"

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruto. Mata Sasuke terbelalak terkejut. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bukanlah kehendaknya. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, bibirnya berucap, "Aku kalah darimu dan bersedia menjadi anjingmu untuk selamanya."

Naruto menyeringai puas. Ia mendekap Sasuke lebih erat sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih kebingingan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Anjing kecilku tersayang," bisik Naruto yang dibalas dengan umpatan kesal Sasuke.

'Sial.'

 **The End..**

Padahal ada ff yang masin ongoing. Malah buat ff baru.. 😁

Maaf ya yang nungguin ff The Bond. Masih seperempat jalan...

OOC kah?  
Atau typo?  
Maaf jika banyak kekurangan. Ngetik ff di sela-sela penelitian. Jadi agak kurang konsen. Tapi saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat ff ini.

Jadi bolehkah saya minta review dari readers sekalian...

Terima kasih..


End file.
